rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vegeance/Server Rushers - Return to Phase 2 in Style
1 Server Rushers - Return to Phase 2 in Style A wise man once said, “You know how they say we only use 10 percent of our brains? I think we only use 10 percent of our hearts.” We believe we can do better. Dust that rust off and get ready for action when the Rusty Hearts closed beta makes a glorious return for what we would like to call “Phase 2”. In Phase 2 of the RH beta we’re bringing all the hotness you would expect from the most gothic and macabre free to play action MMO in the world, but with new bug fixes, game content and well, more hotness. You'll be able to check out the full details on what you can expect as we reveal more information on Phase 2 next week. In addition to getting back in RH, players that rush the servers within the first 12 hours on August 24th, starting at 2 pm PDT/5 pm EST, will receive a special costume item that will make all the procrastinators shake in their cash shop cowboy boots. The first character you create in the Open Beta will receive one of the corresponding bonuses below: Frantz Frantz Fauxhawk Hair - Mohawk or Faux-hawk? Frantz doesn't have time to worry about labels. Throw some "product" in your hair and get styling, the best part is, you don't need to wash it out! Angela Angela Cowboy Hat - Every girl's got a little cowgirl in 'em, exploit your fashionista abilities by donning this hot number. Angela's ready to tip her hat at your server rushing abilities Tude Tude Bandanna - Tie that hair back, wouldn't want it to get in the way while fighting. Some say Tude is a cool dude that loves doo-rags, all we know is this bandanna accessory is getting Tude in the mood for action. So now that we got your palms sweating and mind racing, let’s check out some FAQs that current and prospective closed beta testers may find helpful: Q. When will Phase 2 of Rusty Hearts launch? A. Phase 2 of the Rusty Hearts Beta will launch at 2 pm PDT/5 pm EST on August 24th. You will have to rush the server and hop on Rusty Hearts within the first 12 hours to qualify for the “Server Rushers” event and receive your bonus item. Q. Will I lose my character data from Phase 1 of the Closed Beta? A. Nope, we worked our engineers to the bone to ensure everyone would retain their game data. This means you will be able to quickly jump in to Phase 2 and continue slaying bosses, like a boss, immediately. When Rusty Hearts Phase 2 wraps up and leaps to the open beta stage of testing, all character and game data will be wiped and you will be asked to create a new character. Q. When will I receive my bonus item? A. Your bonus item will be sent via in-game mail when we proceed to the open beta stage of our testing process. This means that when the data is wiped for the open beta, you will receive your item in the mail after you’ve created your new character. Q. How many bonus items can I receive? A. Bonus items will be limited to one per user. Q. What if I don’t want the bonus item? A. Crazy Talk! We all want free items. If for some reason you’re against getting free stuff you can always delete the item from your mailbox and pretend it never happened. Category:Blog posts